Kidnapped By A Viking
by Ryxbantti
Summary: Shortly after turning 18, Fawn's strict parents disapprove of the idea of her leaving home. She finds an escape with a forged ID, and Eric Northman who takes her away to a life that may just be better than her old one. ** Rated M for a reason! ** Eric/OC
1. Night One: Encounters

**Authors Note:**

Hi everyone :) I feel I should start this story out with a note... maybe its even a warning haha. Anyways, this is originally posted on on the fanfiction section, and I just now decided to bring it over to . Now, this was the first fanfiction I had ever written, and it is also the first story with smut that I had ever written. With that being said, the writing isn't the best. But thanks to the help of a few of my fellow fang bangers I was able to improve my writing to some extent, and you can see that through out the story.

I hope that alone didn't turn you away from the story, but if it didn't, keep my note in mind while writing any reviews if you do leave any. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

><p>It was after midnight, and I was up to no good. Vampires had always sparked interest in me, even before they came out of the coffin per say. This compelled me to forge myself a fake ID, just to gain access into the vampire bar 'Fangtasia' in Shreveport to dabble in my fascination for these fanged creatures. I had dug through the back of my closet, for the clothes I bought with friends, that my parents should never know about, for if they did, my social life would be out the window. My only way of leaving their controlling clutches was to find a way out; my plan for tonight was just that.<p>

After successfully sneaking out, I made my way to the bar. Once I got there, I could hear the music from the outside. At the door, a blonde, very good looking female vampire eyed me up and down, before asking for my card, a smirk on her face. I held it out to her, she took a quick glance, then nodded at me. I walked in past her, into a bar pounding with the beat of electronic music. Vampire dancers stood on pedestals, dancing slowly at first to the beat, picking up to vampire speed in little spurts to fascinate the humans watching.

I wasn't sure what exactly to do with myself, so I walked to the bar, and ordered a drink. Once it was in my hands, and slipping down my throat, I walked to a couch and sat down. I felt a little odd in this crowd... I didn't know anyone, and I definitely didn't know how to talk to people here without being dubbed a lame freak. Pretty soon a tall, also blonde vampire came and sat next to me.

"How are you doing tonight you beautiful thing?" His voice was beautiful

"Not bad, how about yourself?" I took a sip of my drink.

"Not bad myself either... but my night would get better if you were to follow me."

"I like that offer.. but I would like to know who you are first."

"I am the owner of this bar, my name is Eric Northman." I took a split second to think about his offer, my decision was stupid, but temptation overrode my common sense.

"Uh, sure. But quickly.. where are we going?"

"Just somewhere private." Eric stood up and held his hand out to me, I took it, and he gently pulled me up off the couch. He led me to a door at the back of Fangtasia, and out of the bar into a dark alleyway.

Eric leaned me against the wall, and his tall form seemed to cloak mine in darkness. Leaning down he kissed me, then pulled away. I panicked when he picked me up, and began walking with me towards a car.

"What, where are we going? Set me down!" I pushed against his arms, even though the thought of escaping was impossible. He laughed.

"What makes you think I am gonna set you down?" He looked me in the eye. "Goto sleep." I lost conscienciousness right then and there.

When I woke up, I was on a couch in an elegant living room. Eric and the female vampire I first saw were also sitting in the living room. I gasped, sitting up quickly. I was scared to be in their house, at that moment I knew that going home probably wasn't likely. I glanced between the two of them, until Eric stood up.

"Come with me human."

I whimpered and drew my legs up and buried my face against them. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch, he walked me down a hall and into a bedroom,

"Stay here." he slammed the door behind me. I felt like a mouse trapped in a corner by a cat, I was terrified, and escaping wasn't a possibility. I went behind the bed and sat down, leaning myself against it, I covered my face with my hands, and just shook. I tried to get a hold of myself to calm down, panicking is never good in tight situations.

I was beginning to calm down some, when the door opened, my heart began racing harder, and I curled up into a tighter ball. I heard footsteps walking, until they stopped before me.

"Human, what do you want to be called?" It was Eric in the room with me, I slowly looked up at him. He waited patiently.

"Fawn." He just nodded at this.

"Would you get up off the floor and get on the bed."

I hesitated, before obeying. He watched me as I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, he then leaned down and kissed me, pushing me back so I now am laying on my back, with him climbing over me. He picked me up with ease and moved me higher up on the bed, making more room for him.

I turned my head away from his, and he grunted, running his lips along my neck.

"No, please, don't! I don't want this." I felt feeble and lame.

"This is your life now, accept it." He began unzipping my dress, sliding it off and throwing it to the floor. He ravenously bit at my lips, not enough to draw blood, but enough to show me his fangs are very sharp. My fascination of the vampire species then kicked in, his actions with his fangs slowly began to turn me on. The next time he kissed me, I nipped back, he quickened his pace, and to get to what he wanted faster, he ripped my bra open, and slid the rest of it off my body, he pulled off his shirt, before sliding my underwear down, letting both articles of clothing drop to the floor. He had his hands pressing my arms against the bed, next to my head. He removed one of his hands to unzip his jeans and slide them down off his hips, bringing his boxer's down with them. Then came the moment that I dreaded, yet was waiting for.

Eric pushed his full length into me, eliciting a gasp from me. He let out a small laugh, then continued to thrust into me, not taking care to be gentle. The mixture of his tongue caressing my sensitive nipples, and his steady pace inside of my center, sent me into a whirlwind of bliss. My head was spinning, and my lower abdomen was exploding with a new sensation I had never experienced. Just when this was ending, I was thrown into another daze with the sinking of his fangs into the soft skin of my neck. I soon became sluggish, I faintly remembered seeing him leave, saying something about staying here. Blackness soon overcame me.


	2. Night Two: Waking Up

I awoke what seems like ages later, my head felt heavy, and my whole body was sore. I wondered what time it was; I felt like I was in a holding tank, with no sense of time. It was a feeling I didn't enjoy one bit. That could easily be solved by opening the deep red velvet curtains completely covering the window above the bed. Still laying down on my stomach, I reached up with my arm, and put my fingers on the headboard, I sluggishly pulled myself onto my knees, and with that I took hold of the curtains and pulled them away. Pitch Black. I couldn't see anything past the dark inky night that succumbed the world outside. That meant that Eric and the female were awake and moving.

I wasn't sure what to do, what had Eric said about me staying here? The last thing I remembered from the night before was the sinking feeling of his fangs into my neck. My hand shot up to my neck, I didn't feel any puncture marks from where his fangs went in, so to inspect exactly what happened, I got up off the bed, cringing when the floorboards creaked, and I went into the attached bathroom in my room. I switched on the light, squinting when it ended up being brighter than I anticipated. The mirror showed me two clean, very faint fang shapes on my neck. No dry blood was in sight, he really did take care to get every last drop of my blood that had ran from my neck.

I gasped and jumped forwards, hitting the counter when I saw Eric in the mirror reflected behind me. I turned around quickly, he just stood there, arms crossed, silent. I only managed to stammer out nonsense before he said something.

"What were you doing?"

"I uh, I was just..." I sighed, "I was just seeing what the bite marks looked like, I remember you biting me last night."

I expected him to be mad at me, but he just laughed. My face quickly warmed up with the coming of a rosy blush on my face. He stopped laughing, but still had a smile across his face, this didn't go away as he used his body to press my back against the cold marble counter. He took my face in his hands, they felt similiar to the marble counter on my back, cold and smooth. It was now I became aware of my lack of clothing, Eric was very aware of it himself too. The feeling of him hard through clothing, was an interesting one, that left me desperate for his touch and attention. After greedily pressing his lips to mine, his hands slid down from my face and to my breasts. Goosebumps scattered along my skin where his hands touched. Hands left my breasts, trailing down for the treasure between my legs.

Admist Eric's finger slipping around my entrance, and me silently begging for more, for him to just let his finger enter me completely, the female opened the door, and rolled her eyes, placing her hands upon her hips.

"Eric, I would like to get her dressed. We do have important matters to settle at Fangtasia."

"Oh Pam, I was just having a little fun with our human." He stepped away from me, and I was able to relax my feet, wait, I was standing on the tips of my toes, how did that happen? "But I suppose, if these Important matters are that important..."

Pam smirked at me, then looked to Eric,

"She has quite a nice body for a breather."

"Indeed, that's why I should be left to matters such as these."

I just looked from the two of them, they just stood there looking at me intently. Feeling exposed, I wrapped my arms over my chest. This silence wasn't nice, but I wasn't going to break it, that can be left to them.

The silence was broken when Eric handed me over to Pam. He patted my back, then pushed me towards her gently.

"Go with Pam, she has clothes you can wear."

I complied, and went to her. I wasn't sure what to think when she put her arm around me, and lead me out of the bathroom. I could tell her eyes were not looking at the floor in front of me, I looked to my side, hoping to avoid eye contact with her. Some how she was more intimidating than Eric. She lead me into yet another bedroom, more elaborately decorated than my own. It had a dark, seductive atmosphere to it, the bed being the center piece, almost a pillow in itself. On it lay a pile of leather straps, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what they are for. Then, Pam picked the pile up, handing it to me. It was a dress.

"Put this dress on-" she paused, studying the stupified expression that was gracing my face. "I don't have to dress you do I?"

"Well, I would rather you not, but I honestly don't know how the hell I would get this on."

She took the dress from my hands , saying nothing as she lifted my arms and slid it over them. Her hands slipped against my bare front, and once again, my goosebumps returned. Once the dress was on, I admired it in the mirror, I didn't know I could look so good in something, bits of skin showed off from the openings in the dress. Absent-mindedly I slipped on the heels she put before me. My gaze was broken from the mirror when she put her hands on my shoulders, and led me from the bedroom. Back to Fangtasia, the place that turned my life upside down.


	3. Night Two: Return to Fangtasia

After a very short car right through the town of Shreveport, we pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, going down a path that wrapped out behind the building. We parked into the same alley that Eric had convinced me to follow him to. I uncurled my legs from under me, my skin made a sticky click sound when I moved it from the leather seat, the reason I hated leather seats in cars, even in an air conditioned space, leather makes you sweat. I slipped the glossy red stilettos on, right as Eric opened the car door closest to me. When I stepped out into the night air, I immediately lost balance from the gravel under me, stilettos and gravel don't mix. Eric wrapped his arm around my waist to right me,

"Don't hurt yourself, I can't have my human hurt." He glanced down at my ankles. I opened my mouth to advise him the same, but then shut it when I remembered I wasn't with my friends, I didn't know his limit as to what I could say. I knew enough about vampires to know that some humans had the rule "Don't speak unless spoken to" set in place. I didn't want to test this one. He lead me to the back door, releasing me when we made it to the stable flooring of Fangtasia's innards. I followed he and Pam to an office in the back hallway. In the office, was a desk cluttered with papers, behind it a large black leather office chair and a wall of filing cabinents and other various items. Among those items was a fridge and a safe, next to each other. Something about it called to me as interesting, those two items next to each other out in the open. Eric broke my train of thoughts when he ordered me to sit in a chair that was placed in front of his desk. I obeyed as an instinct, tucking my dress under me on the chair.

I could see that Pam and Eric were talking to each other, too low for human ears to hear, and too fast for their lips to be read. I felt like I was watching TV on mute, with a conversation being held by a boss and his assistant, you wondered if that conversation was about the night they were planning for later, but you wouldn't know from watching this scene alone. I pushed the thought from my mind when they both glanced at me, could vampires read minds? I made a mental note to watch what I was thinking when they were in the same room, just in went back to their muted conversation, occaisonally glancing at me. I really wanted to go curl up in a corner, I felt uneasy with them glancing at me, I knew this conversation was about myself. The seat squeaked against my leg, seemingly loud in the silence I was experiencing. I really wanted this moment to end, I was enduring the feeling that caused great anxiety for me, Awkward moments.

I had to restrain myself from heaving a great sigh of relief when Eric stood from his chair, sighing then turning to me.

"I want you to stay here, we have some matters to discuss else where. Just because I am not here, doesn't mean I won't hear you if you try anything." He pulled a silver flip phone from his pocket, "In the case that you do need something, my number is programmed in this, text or call me."

As he left, I gaped at the phone, in a form of shock. Was I just given a cell phone? I know this isn't anything big, all of my friend's parents had given them phones when they were 14-16, but my parents, oh no. That wasn't something I would be allowed, cell phones were expensive, and if I had wanted one, I would have to pay for it. That was just their way of keeping me from what I wanted, how did they expect me to pay for a phone when I wasn't allowed a job, nor was I allowed spending money. But now, in my hands was a cell phone, of course I probably wasn't permitted full usage of it, but it was enough to make me happy. I flipped open the phone, and examined it. Within seconds I was able to type a test text message.

"I am hungry."

I was hungry, but should I send the text to Eric? I didn't want to pester him if he was busy, but he said to text if I needed anything. I clicked to the menu and went to the address book, Eric was the first, and only contact on the phone. I selected him as the recipient, and closed my eyes as I pressed send. The phone let out a ding, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I thought Eric had replied already, but it was just letting me know the message sent. Two minutes later yet another blonde, wearing hardly any clothes came in. She was smiling, and obviously human.

"Hi Fawn, I'm Ginger. Eric told me that you were hungry. What do you want to eat." Ginger had a very thick southern accent.

"Hi Ginger, uh, what is there to eat?"

"Sweety, we have a lot to eat here, pretty much anything you can think of. We do serve humans too you know?"

"How about you just bring me something, surprise me. I am not picky." I hated ordering food on the spot, it always made me nervous.

"Sure honey, I'll be right back."

I watched her as she left the room, her short skirt showing off her long legs that were polluted with vampire fang marks. I couldn't help but wonder if that was my future, if I would be like Ginger, working at Fangtasia, showing off my bite marks without a care.

A few minutes later Ginger came back in, carrying a basket of fries. Steam rose from them, beckoning me to come forward to them, and devour them savagely. Ginger had made a good food choice, I loved fries.

"I hope you like fries, because that is what your having." She handed me the basket of fries, wiping the greasy residue on her short skirt.

"Thank you, these look amazing." I took a fry and popped it in my mouth. The taste was the best I had ever tasted, when it came to fries that is. They were crunchy on the outside, soft on the inside, with just enough salt, exactly how I like them.

"I am glad your happy. Let me know if you need anything else." She waved as she shut the door behind her, allowing me a quiet meal. I moved my legs up and crossed them under me, I placed the basket on my knee, and slowly munched away at my fries.

I stopped eating, hand up to my mouth, fry in the process of being devoured, when Eric came in. I set the half of the fry back in the near empty basket, and slowly wiped my hands on my legs. I watched in silence as Eric went behind his desk, and sat down in the black leather chair, it made a creak as it took the full weight of his body. He turned to me.

"Are you enjoying your food?"

"Yeah, the fries are good." I looked down at them, then looked back to him.

"We have to make a trip to Dallas Texas, we are leaving tomorrow night. We arrive in Dallas during the day, do you know what that means?"

I thought for a moment.

"That I will have to wait in the airport until sunset for you?"

"No, you will find the person holding up a sign that says 'Northman' , he will help you to where we are, and will take us to the hotel, don't go with anyone else."

"Okay."

"We will talk about it more tomorrow night before we leave. Let's go." He stood up from his chair, and walked over to me. Before I stood up, I grabbed the cell phone off of my leg, extended it out to him. He pushed my hand back.

"You can keep it, but it's taken away the second you contact someone other than Pam or myself."

This made me happy, I hid my emotions though, it almost embarrassed me to be excited about having a cell phone. I grabbed the basket that had held my fries, and stood up. Eric took my other arm, and led me out.

"Where should I put this?" I raised the basket slightly.

"Ginger will take it before we leave."

Sure enough, when we got to the door, Ginger was there and she took the basket from me.

"It was nice to meet you Fawn, hope to see you again." She smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too Ginger." I waved as Eric led me out the door, into the cold air night. My legs wobbled under me from my stilettos sinking into the gravel. Eric picked me up and carried me to the car, where Pam was waiting in the passenger seat. Eric climbed in and started up the car. I leaned against the door of the car, and fell asleep half way through the car ride.


	4. Night Three: Mile High Club

I didn't want to admit to myself that I was beginning to like Eric. As we sat in the waiting section of the Shreveport Airport, I tried to keep my gaze to the floor in front of me, although I couldn't help but glance at Eric's relaxed form sitting in the chair in front of me. Pam sat next to me, I was sure she was watching me, but I kept my eyes on the floor and Eric. Once again, I averted my gaze towards Eric. I couldn't take in enough of his looks, the fitting black tank top and his black jeans were appealing. The way he was leaned back in the chair, his legs spread slightly made me ache with want. I knew what lied between those legs, and I definitely wished for it at this moment. I pulled my eyes from his crotch, to notice he was smiling. Shit, was it just another coincidence or could vampires read minds? I looked down to the floor and remained that way. I intended to remain that way until our plane was ready for boarding.

When it was announced our plane was ready for boarding, I stood up from the chair after Pam and Eric stood. I pulled the short jean skirt they had me in as far as it would permit, I felt like the tiny fabrics Pam had given me for undergarments would show at any second in this skirt. I patted the pocket that my phone was in, I felt the hard lump of it under the fabric. Ever since I was put in charge of the phone, I was paranoid about losing it, I feared that it would anger Eric. I knew most people by now would have most likely started testing their boundaries, but I wasn't going to, he seemed as though his anger could be heard around the world, anyone with logic wouldn't try and find out if that was true.

My arm was grabbed by Eric who pulled me away from the pole that I nearly ran into in my daze,

"Watch yourself." He growled the word from under his breath, my heart rate increased and I nodded a quick, nervous nod. Still keeping hold of my arm, he continued to walk. I struggled to keep up with his speed, he noticed he was going too fast for me when I tripped over my heels. An angry sigh came from him as he corrected me, and continued the route to the plane at a slower pace more adept for me. This pace continued only for a short while, we rounded a corner and there stood a queue of people restlessly waiting for their ticket to be checked so they could board their flight. Eric and Pam would be in the passenger hold of the plane, until dawn began to arrive, then they would leave me on my own, as they went and slept in the coffin hold of the plane.

Ever since the Great Revelation, airlines have been investing in building sun tight chambers so vampires could travel safely in the day. Usually a trusted human, or other being that wasn't sensitive to sun would travel along with the vampire or vampires that were traveling in the day time, to ensure that the vampires got from the Airport, to the nearest vampire hotel in the town. That is another thing, hotels have also been adapting to house vampires. Their windows seal the sun out, and there are absolutely no windows in the hallways. The minibars are stocked with an assortment of True Blood drinks, and humans of all bloodtypes are avaliable to order with room service.

Once our ticket was accepted, we boarded the plane, and Eric guided me to the first class cabin. He walked me to a back row of three, very plush and comfortable couch like seats. Eric guided me to the window seat and sat me down, he stood for a second more, behind him I saw Pam sit down. Eric sat down in the middle of us, and leaned back. As I too reclined in the seat, I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I nearly sank back completely into the seat, my tired body thanked me for this. I heard a chuckle from Eric, soon followed by an annoyed sound from Pam. I opened my eyes and glanced at them, Pam was looking away, but Eric was opposite and was looking at me. There was a split second of eye contact, but his intimidating blue eyed gaze made me break that contact, looking nervously at the back of the seat in front of me. On it was a TV screen for the movies played during the flight, I doubted I would be watching any with sound.

"Fawn, have you ever flown first class?" The question from Eric was unfamiliar, it sounded more casual than I was used to from him. I glanced back at him, working to keep the eye contact this time.

"No, I uhm haven't." I glanced back down away from him.

"Are you enjoying your few minutes of this so far?"

I simply nodded.

"Good."

And the conversation ended at that. The urge to sleep was hard to resist, I buckled my seatbelt ahead of time, and leaned my head back into the plush seat. My eyelids became too heavy to keep open, and I fell asleep just like that.

When I awoke from my sleep, I sat forward involuntarily and stretched myself out. Realizing it was still dark, and most of the passengers were reclined at sleeping, I concluded that I was being watched by two vampires. I self consciously looked over my should at Pam and Eric, who were now watching my moves intently. I suppose they don't need to stretch their joints after sleeping. Embarrassed, I sat back without a word and looked out the window at the starry sky. When I shifted my legs, I felt a feeling I had grown all too familiar with, experiencing it since I was 12. In my attempt to remain calm, I looked over to Eric.

"E-Eric."

Without looking at me he responded in a bored voice,

"What is it?"

"I-I have to goto the bathroom." The words left my mouth in lightning speed.

"Pam."

She whipped her head around towards him, glowering.

"Why do I have to take her to do her business?"

Eric said nothing, he just looked at her. She stood up and turned to me, "Come on then."

I wasted no time getting up, I awkwardly stepped around Eric's legs, and walked down the length of the plane behind Pam, trying not to bleed any more than I had. When we got to the bathroom, I stammered out nonsense that she ignored when she followed me in, closing and locking the door behind her. In the cramped bathroom, I pulled down my skirt and blood dabbed panties and sat down, my face grew hot with embarrassment. I looked up when I heard the faint sound of Pam's fangs clicking down. I read the look on her face as bloodlust and arousal, before I knew it she was kneeling in front of me, my heart was racing as she slipped my skirt and thong off completely, letting it drop to the bathroom floor of the airplane bathroom.


	5. Night Three: Continued

Pam put her hands on my hips and pulled me forward some, spreading my legs more, simultaneously. I remained as silent as I could with a pounding heart, anything I said would be heard as nothing in Pam's ears. A light gasp left my lips as I felt her begin to probe my entrance with her tongue, I softly moaned as she worked me with her lips. I closed my eyes and tilted my head backwards, my hands felt places on either side of the small room to hold on to as I tilted my hips forward eagerly towards her, she slipped her tongue farther into me, hitting a spot that made my whole lower abdomen tingle. As this sensation went on, I could feel myself building up to the release Pam was going to bring me to. The longer her tongue remained, the senses and emotions I was feeling intensified. I gasped as my whole body let out one strong spasm when her fang made contact with my clitoris, I could still feel her tongue on me as well. I tried to keep quiet as I came to my release, but all I could hope for is that airplanes have good soundproofing, and that the other passengers would remain asleep, as if nothing was happening. Pam stood up, and I began to relax.

"What do you need to take care of. . ." she waved downwards on me, "that?"

I grabbed the thong and miniskirt, and put them around my ankles. I hesitated, trying to think of a way to explain it, I didn't think Pam was human while tampons were invented. I looked up at the tampon despenser that was built into the wall. I tapped on it with my nail,

"I need a quarter for this so I can get a tampon."

She groaned and pulled a red leather wallet out from her back pocket. She dug around for a bit, then pulled out a quarter and slipped it in the machine. She retrieved the wrapped tampon from it and handed it to me. Pam watched as I put it to use then pulled up the thong and skirt. As we walked out of the bathroom, I heard her say, "Things sure have changed since I was a human."

As we walked to our seats in the back of the 1st class compartment, I was relieved to see that the only thing awake was Eric. When we got to our seats, I glanced at Eric's face as I stepped around his long legs, I could have sworn I had seen a scowl on his face, but as I sat I glanced back at him to see his usual emotionless look. Pam said spoke in a foreign tongue to him, and he simply nodded.

"Fawn, dawn is approaching soon. Do you remember your duties?"

Duties? I racked my brain trying to figure out what he meant by that without asking him. Then I realized what he meant, what I am supposed to do upon landing.

"Yes, I remember."

"Would you like to recite those duties for me?" He brought his line of sight from the seat in front of him to me, as the nervous feeling his look always brought to me arrived, my brain worked double time to keep myself from stumbling over words in my anxiety.

"When the plane lands, it is going to be daylight, so I have to find a person holding a sign that says 'Northman' and they will help me get us to the hotel safely?" To me the words came out in a blur. Eric just smiled.

"Very good. It makes me proud to have a human with impeccable memory."

I nodded, secretly joyous for getting a compliment from Eric. I was beginning to feel like a puppy whose main goal was to please their master. I leaned back in my seat, content with leaving the conversation the way it was.

I hadn't realized I had been sleeping until the flight attendant was gently shaking my shoulder saying,

"Ma'am, wake up, we have landed."

I sat up quickly, and looked at the seats next to me, Pam and Eric were gone. I panicked for a slight moment until I could get a hold of myself and realize that they were just sleeping, they didn't leave me.

"I am terribly sorry, I feel embarrassed." I stood up from my seat, the flight attendant stood nearly a half a foot taller than me, any taller and she would beat Eric in size.

"Don't worry about it sweety, it's no big deal." A rosy red lipstick smile spread across her round face. Not a hair was loose in her tight brunette bun that was flecked with silver signs of aging. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you. I best be on my way now."

"Sure thing, Good luck on your travels."

As I left the aisle, I said another quick Thank you and made my way off the plane. I worked not to stumble in the dizziness that followed sitting and sleeping for long periods of time. It was just like getting up after watching a movie.

It was not a big airport, so finding the lobby was not a big task. Immediately after crossing through the gates, among the families happily hugging their loved ones who they are reunited with, and others weepy faces as they waved goodbye to the leaving loved ones, I saw a tall dark haired man in a suit, holding a sign that said 'Northman' on it. I promptly began walking towards him. It felt odd to not be carrying some sort of carry on, but with vampires, carry ons were a no go. When I finally got to the man, I stopped. I was at a loss for words, what was I supposed to say to him. He looked at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Are you Fawn?" The man queried.

"Yeah, I am." I was beginning to grow used to the awkward conversations that started once I had been taken away from my home. I crossed my arms as the man continued.

" gave specific orders to take you straight to the 'Hotel Carmilla'. Correct?"

Eric had told me nothing of this.

"Is that a vampire hotel?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, I guess."

"Follow me then."

I obeyed, as now he was the only one who knew where things were, and would be until night.

I followed the unnamed man to the luggage pick up where I grabbed the two suitcases that Pam had shown me before checking them to security. He then took me to another room where two men brought in two silver human sized cases on a cart. I didn't like the idea that it was partially my job to keep Pam and Eric safe in their vulnerable state. I helped push the cart out of the room through a door on one side of the room that lead to the outdoors where a long black car was promptly waiting. After helping me get Pam and Eric into the car, the man handed me a wad of money.

"Here is the fare for the ride, once you get to Hotel Carmilla, someone will be there to help you to your room. The booking is all set up already. Enjoy your time in Dallas."

"Okay, thank you?"

I was shocked to have things taken care of so quickly. I felt I was sure to get whiplash from it. I climbed into the car and pulled the door shut behind me, and the driver started the car. I looked at the airport behind me, while small in appearance in the interior, the outside looked like a monstrosity, a modern monster in it's time. It soon disappeared and a concrete jungle replaced it.

After what seemed like ages, we stopped at a tall building that was adorned with rustic looking outer decorations. Above the fancy door was a sign, that in thin font which resembled lace patterns said 'Hotel Carmilla' . I paid the driver and stepped out. I was immediately attended to by a worker with a luggage cart the size of a King sized bed.

"Welcome to Hotel Carmilla, we have been expecting you Fawn."

I nodded, and watched as she, by herself packed everything, including the cases holding Pam and Eric, onto the cart. My stay here was definitely going to be most interesting. I took hold of one of the railings on the cart, I felt I should help her.

"No need to do that Ma'am, I am here to service you." She slammed the back of the car shut then walked to me.

"You don't have to do this all your self, I would feel bad."

"I actually do, I am getting paid to do this." She laughed and began pushing the cart towards the lobby doors. I kept my hand on the luggage cart and walked with her into the beautiful lobby of the hotel. Everything looked new and shiny in contrast to the outside. I was beginning to think that with vampires, it was nice to have things old on the outide, and new on the inside, Eric's house was that way. A large elevator opened to one side of the lobby, and the lady helping me hustled to get to it. We got to it in time, and once inside she handed me two cards.

"Here are your room cards, when your vampires wake give them the cards."

Oh nice, humans don't get any room cards here.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to do that."

The elevator dinged to alert us that we had hit the floor of the room. The lady guided me to a room with two huge opening doors. They opened to a large suite, there was a bed, and even a mini living room. There was a door that opened to a bathroom that had what looked like a jacuzzi in it. There was another door that was closed, I assumed it was a bed room. In my stupor, I didn't notice the lady had left until she was already gone. In the middle of the suite she had left the luggage cart. I didn't know what else to do with myself, so I walked to the bed, and fell down into it's downy comforter and fell even farther into the sleep that drug me down.


	6. Night Four: Regaining Control

I woke when the bed shifted next to me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Eric on his hands and knees over me smiling, his fangs were slightly extracted.

"Fawn." He growled my name. I instantly felt an aching for him, it took all of my restraint to keep myself from grabbing his face and pulling him into a rabid kiss. "I talked to Pam regarding the flight."

My throat instantly felt like someone stuffed cotton in it, and my face burned with the kiss of embarrassment. I turned my head away from him, wanting to disappear completely. I wanted to sink into the downy comforter and escape his intense eyes completely. Eric took my chin in his icy grip and gently pulled my head back, forcing me now to look at him directly. He moved his face closer to mine, my left arm was pinned by my head by his other hand, it was beginning to grow numb.

"Why did you let it go on?" His cold breath felt good as it swept across my burning cheeks.

"How would I have stopped her anyways?"

He was silent for a moment, I felt high on the horse for silencing the vampire.

"You sounded as if you enjoyed it greatly." My victory cheer fizzled out. I pushed myself to be bolder,

"It felt good, that was it. It would have felt better if it had been your tongue though."

"Is that so?" He pulled a fanged smile. "Then would you stop me if I were to do this?"

He reached that hand that had been holding my chin down and stuck it under my skirt, his finger grazed my entrance as he slipped it under the thinner part of the thong. He pulled and effortlessly snapped the thong. He reached up some and pulled the waistband and snapped that too. Bringing his hand back up, he held the scraps of fabric that resulted. I watched him drop them off the side of the bed and they fluttered down to the floor.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered in my ear.

"No, please don't stop." I groaned, closing my eyes.

Eric backed up and pushed my whole skirt up in a bunch of fabric around my waist. I gasped when he pulled the string of my tampon, as I had forgotten I had started my monthly, I cringed as he threw that too to the ground, part of me wished he hadn't of done that. I watched him lower his head, and moaned when his tongue made contact with my nether regions. He was more agressive than Pam had been, I could feel his tongue moving against my inner walls, working to get all the blood in me. My moaning didn't stop once, it only intensified while he continued. I found myself moaning out his name. A feeling I had never experienced washed over me, I felt oddly sexy with my legs spread, and a man I now saw as gorgeous, working his tongue against my body, sending eruptions of pleasure through my willing body. I soon began to race towards my climax, I gripped the sheets as I came into Eric's ready mouth. I couldn't stop myself from screaming out my pleasure, as soon as it ended, I already was on the look for more.

"More. . . Please Eric more!" I groaned when he moved away from me.

"It's not over yet, don't you worry." He laughed at my needy begging. Picking me up, he moved me up farther on the bed so my head was rested on one of the plush pillows. While I watched him pull my skirt off, when he put his hands around my ankles and began sliding his hands up my legs slowly, I noticed my heels were off, a thought that flitted across my mind was how that happened without my knowing, it left when his hands reached the hem of my tank top, and he slipped it up and over my head in one swift movement. Eric pulled a gasp from me when he grabbed my new bra and ripped that one too open, this is why Pam had to give me a new bra the last time.

I noticed Eric's lips were temptingly close to mine, he was still distracted with fondling my breasts, and bringing moans from me as if my nipples were moan buttons. I leaned my head up and quickly made contact with his lips. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I was satisfied when that small gesture was turned into a greedy kiss. His stone hard lips turned soft as they melted together with mine. His tongue emerged from his mouth and attacked my tongue, driving me wild. I pressed my tongue against his in return, and soon became distracted by the task of wildly exploring his mouth when he brought his tongue back. I found it was possible to be turned on more, my senses grew even more wild from the feel of his fangs to my tongue. I realized that he wasn't the only one growling like an animal, my throat hurt from the sound ripping from it, but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I hadn't noticed that his clothes were completely off until he brought his body to mine, and plunged deep inside me. It felt like he was touching the complete center of my body and soul, sensations continued outside aswell, I enjoyed the feeling of his hips grinding into mine. I missed the feel of his lips, but reveled in the sensational feeling of him riding me, if no kissing meant more concentration on sexual pleasure, then he could cut out kissing altogether. At the last thrust, he shuddered at the start of his release. This threw me into my second orgasm, ending the act with us both coming at the same time.

The bed shook when Eric threw himself down next to me, I glanced at the clock noticing the time and realized dawn was soon approaching, that partially explained his exhaustion. He rolled me onto my side and pulled me against him, I sighed at the close proximity of my flushed bare backside pressed against his cool hard front. He pulled the messed comforter over us and then pressed his nose against my neck. He was tired but still wanted my blood. I held still while he sniffed my neck in a tired manner, my neck tickled by his breath. The way he went about this reminded me of a tired puppy at breakfast. The sharp points of his fangs made contact with the nape of my neck, and punctured the soft skin there, I softly whispered 'yes' as he sucked at the steady flow of blood. This time it felt good leaving my body from the start. It wasn't long before I couldn't read the clock on the side table, it was spinning around and began blending with everything else in the room.

"Ericcc. . . ssssttto. . ." I slurred my words out in dizzy panick. He promptly pulled away as though he snapped out of a daze. I felt the bed against my back, then a warm substance against my lips. I grabbed up at the cold thing pressed against my lips, and I gripped it with both hands, holding it agianst my lips as I began to suck on it. The sweet liquid oozed into my mouth, it was a unique taste that resembled sea-salt mixed with sugar, and many other mixed flavors. It felt as though my life was returning to me along with my vision. I saw that I was holding onto Eric's wrist, I wanted to let go and wallow in embarrassment, but I didn't. I was almost thankful when he pulled his arm back, I saw fang marks closing up on his wrist. I opened my mouth to speak, but was silenced by his hand on my mouth.

"Shhh go to sleep." Was all Eric said before he layed back down, pulling me back against him. I didn't even notice when sleep came to me.


	7. Night Five: Night of Tears

The sound of the air conditioner rumbling to a start woke me with a shiver. The dark room around me was otherwise silent. Between the air conditioner dragging the heat out of the room and Eric's cold body pressed against mine, I was chilled. In an attempt to warm myself up, I tugged at the comforter to pull it over my bare shoulders and neck. After a few minutes of this, Eric leaned away from me and shoved some of the comforter in between us then wrapped his arms back around me. This instantly made me warmer, but the feeling of his bare body against mine was missed. I snuggled my nose into the blanket that had been pulled up towards my face, and allowed the steady sound of cold air whooshing into the room to lull me to sleep.

"Fawn. . . wake up." Eric's soft voice welcomed me back to consciousness, his cool hand on my shoulder to soothe me. I let out a loud yawn involuntarily, I put covered my mouth with my hand slowly, the weight of sleep still working against me. I saw Pam behind Eric's body, standing at the door. I looked back at him.

"Fawn, we are leaving to deal with some business. I am sorry we left you without a warning yesterday on the plane, I am sure you were nervous." He stroked my hair gently, Eric's kindness was beginning to make me nervous about this point. I feared it would end, and he would snap at any moment, or it is just all an act to begin with.

"It's not a big deal, really. I wasn't totally left out in the blue, I knew we would be landing during the day, I knew -" His finger silenced me.

"I know. Don't worry about it. Do what you need to to entertain yourself tonight, but don't leave the room please? Oh, and feel free to use the minibar as you wish."

I simply nodded. He patted my head then straightened back up. I watched, licking my lips as he walked, no glided towards the door, he was wearing the outfit he had the day before, the black tank top and black skinny jeans, finishing off the outfit with large black boots.

"Let's get going, we don't have all night." Pam glanced at Eric before shooting a quick glare at me. I wonder what had gone down between her and Eric the night before. They made their way out the door, Eric stopped mid way, then turned back and walked back in the door, he looked at me.

"Fawn, yesterday, did you get keys for the door?"

"Oh goodness yes, it completely slipped from my mind." I sat up and looked off the edge of the bed where clothing had been thrown the night before. The instant my skirt came into view I got off the bed and grabbed it. I pulled the two cards out and walked to them still holding my skirt in hand. I held out the keys to Eric, I wasn't going to chance dealing with Pam in this mood.

"Thank you Fawn, get your sleep now, can't have you tired." He smiled at me before leaving, closing the door behind him. I looked down remembering my monthly implement, a red streak went a few inches down the middle of my thigh.

"Son of a bitch," I walked towards the bathroom to clean up and figure out what I should do about my problem. When I hit the light, I saw a box of tampons sitting on the counter, the exact brand that I had used in the airplane bathroom. After promptly putting one to use, I turned out all the lights in the suite and I went back to the bed, curling up in the mountain of pillows and blankets, the best place to sleep.

When I woke again, it was hours later. The clock read 2:48AM, and I assumed they would be back just before dawn, so I had a while to wait. I sat for a moment, just looking through the room and pondering the possibilies of what could be done. I noticed the large plasma screen TV residing in the mini living room, from the bed I could see the remote sitting on the coffee table. I slipped out of the bed into the cold of the room, and tip toed across the plush carpet to the leather couch, where I plopped myself down. I shot up from the couch at the feel of the leather against my bare bottom, I trotted back to the bed and yanked the comforter off of the bed, and rolled it into a big heap, carrying it back to the couch, nearly falling on it as I dropped it down. I steadied myself, then spread the comforter out to my liking, grabbed the remote, then threw myself down onto the padding of the comforter. When I clicked on the TV, the first thing that came on was a show featuring that group The Fellowship of The Sun.

"About a week ago I would have agreed with this shit." I murmured outloud as I flipped the channel. A reality show with screaming over tanned girls popped on. It would do. I lay watching the countless acrylic nail cat fights and wild drunk sex that went down in this show.

My stomach made itself known by rumbling a low sound. I remembered back to what Eric said about the minibar, and sat up. I glanced at the half sized fridge sitting under the counter outside the bathroom. I got up and slowly walked to the counter, when I opened the fridge I noticed a note. Assuming it was from Eric I grabbed it and Flipped it open. I was disapointed to see it was just a menu stating what else was a avaliable from room service and how much it costed. I gawked when I saw that you could rent a human from room service, well, these customers already beat you to that Hotel Carmilla. I set down the menu and looked around the fridge. A golden box with a silver bow sat on the top shelf with a few other human foods around it. I referred back to the menu to see what I was getting into as I grabbed up the box. It was a chocolate assortment, something I had been craving for a while now. I ran back to the couch with it, and unwrapped it, grabbing the first chocolate I saw and popping it in my mouth. I tasted the caramel ooze into my mouth as I bit it, I was in heaven. In the distance over the TV I could hear a buzzing sound in the room, setting down the chocolates I stood up and glanced around. When I realized what I was hearing, I ran to my skirt and stuffed my hand in the pocket, pulling out the cell phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?" I was out of breath, I hated answering the phone in such a way.

"Fawn, what have you been doing to tire yourself so?" Eric's beautiful voice sounded through the phone speaker, clouding my mind. I shook my head to focus,

"I had to search for the phone, I-"

"You didn't have it with you?"

"N-no, am I supposed to keep it with me?"

"I would prefer you did."

"Okay, I will then."

"How are you faring?"

I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I could be better, nothing is on TV."

"We will be back very soon, I need to talk to you then. Afterwards I need you to keep me from boredom."

I smiled despite my fear of what he needed to speak with me about. I did know what he had planned for afterwards though. I didn't know what to say, so I stammered like an idiot before he spoke.

"See you soon Fawn, be ready for me." He hung up. I shut my phone slowly, then looked down at myself. How could I be more ready for sex? I was already naked. I got up and turned off the TV, grabbing the comforter back up before getting back to the bed, where I lay in wait for my vampire to return.

About 20 minutes passed as I lie in wait, before the door opened. Eric walked into the room I had just turned the lights off in to surprise him. Upon his closing of the door, the room went pitch black, he knew I was there, there was no way he couldn't. I knew he could hear my breath coming from my lungs, hear my heart pumping the blood through my body. I thought of him smelling that blood, and possibly imagining the taste of it running down the throat, I liked that idea a lot. In an instant my body was pressed into the bed by a rock hard body, and cold hands were massaging my body at lightning speed.

"Fawn, I told you we needed to talk first." I felt frigid lips on my collar bone, I shivered.

"What says I didn't think we were going to?" I smiled.

"Nothing, nothing." He paused. "I am sure you are wondering why I took you from Fangtasia that night."

I hadn't thought about that for the past few days, it seemed liked ages since it had happened, when it was really only a few days ago.

"I guess I do wonder."

"Do you, or do you not?" He dropped his soft tone for a more firmer one.

"I do, I do!"

"When you walked into Fangtasia. . . I thought I was seeing an illusion." I felt a drop of something hit my chest as Eric paused, I couldn't see in the dark that was around us. Was Eric crying? I reached up and touched his cheek, my hand came back wet.

"Eric. . . your crying. What is it?"

"I thought I was seeing an illusion, because you look almost exactly like my wife. Seeing you brought back memories that I haven't thought of in centuries."

"Oh, Eric." He allowed me to cradle his head against my chest, I stroked his head as wetness from his tears dripped down on my chest, my concern kept me from notiving the oddness of the situation, Eric had broken down and gone to me, a human, for comfort.

"My son, he was so young when I left. To this day I still have hopes for him, hopes that he grew up to be twice the viking I was. I didn't think I could convince you to come and live with me, that is why I took you. I am sorry for any trouble I have caused you."

"Eric, I was afraid of you at first, I will admit. But you gave me a better life than I ever could have had at my old home. I should have said it sooner, thank you Eric, thank you." My tears poured out of my eyes, this time he rolled over and cradled me on his chest. I could still feel his tears, this time they fell on my head. I know for sure, that after this our relatonship will change drastically. We lay as we do for the rest of the night until Eric falls asleep at dawn. I soon follow him to sleep.


	8. Night Six: Silk Straps

The scent of breakfast entering my nose beckoned me to consciousness. French toast and it's delightful smell brought me back to my parents house, before things went bad. My grumbling stomach finally woke me completely. I looked around the hotel room; seeing Eric sitting at a table watching me with a full plate of French Toast at the seat beside him. I felt a bit homesick, but I pushed that feeling behind me remembering things would never be how I wanted them if I were to go home. I sat up, catching Eric's attention from the opposite corner of the room.

"I got you breakfast from room service."

"Thank you. . . but how did you know I love French Toast?"

"The blood bond allows me to know a lot of things."

"Blood bond?"

"When you drank my blood it has allowed me to know where you are at all times, sense your emotions, and know more about you."

"Wow. . ." I got up from the bed and looked down around the floor for my clothing,

"Just come to breakfast."

"I-I would like to get some clothes on first." I grabbed my thong from the floor, it was then that I realized it was torn to shreads. I heard Eric sigh then shift in his chair. I turned to him holding up the bits of thong,

"I know my shirt had a similiar fate, that better not have been my only outfit."

"It wasn't." He smiled.

"Where is another outfit I can wear?"

"Come eat breakfast, then I will tell you where your clothes are."

I sighed before walking over to the table. I sat down at the chair by Eric and looked at the plate of french toast before me. As I dug in Eric watched intently.

It started with the butter. Promptly after I scraped the oozing, melting butter off of my toast; Eric scooped some of it up onto two of his fingers and ran those two fingers down my chest. I couldn't help the soft moan that slipped from between my lips when his buttered fingers slipped against my nipples leaving a shiny glisten to them. I stuck my fork into the half eaten french toast and turned to Eric. This time if he let me, I was going to be in charge. I swiftly moved from my chair to his lap and pressed my lips with all my force into his. My tongue was there as his fangs clicked out, in turn I slid my tongue along them.

I held on tight when he stood from the chair and walked us over to the unmade bed. Eric layed down on the bed on his back, allowing me full control and the right of being the top during sex. I reveled in the feeling of being the dominant one for once, fully enjoying it when he allowed me to pin his hands to the bed. As my lips worked his, I grinded on his hard erection that was prominent through his jeans. He was now moaning loudly. I was growing wetter by the second and was pretty sure that it would soon soak through his jeans, but he didn't allow it. In less than a second I was on my back with his body pressing over me. The world around me spun wildly for a few moments from the sheer speed of Eric's movements, the spinning all stopped when his lips began moving against my neck, then he spoke.

"Do you trust me my dear?" His smooth voice rolled out and his cold breath slipped along the skin of my neck sending chills down my back. I was mesmerised.

"Yes, of course."

"Enough for me to blindfold you?"

"Yes." I was whispering now.

"Would you let me tie you up and fuck you until you beg me to stop?"

"Of course."

I watched him get off the bed and walk over to the dresser that sat nearby. Slowly he opened it and pulled out a flurry of black silky looking straps, he looked at me and held them up before walking back to me. Now at the end of the bed, his soft hands grabbed my ankle that looked delicate and feeble in his large hand. One of the straps was wrapped around it and tied in a knot, then he tied a twin of that knot around one of the bedposts. He moved to my other ankle and climbed on the bed as he tied the other leg. I closed my eyes as he scooted my body down to bend my knees. Silk encased my face and closed off the world around me completely.

I was tied up and blindfolded leaving my only other sense, feel. Hearing was there for me too, I could hear myself breathing deeply and his jeans unzipping and shuffling of clothes in the background. I flinched when the tip of his cock brushed against my nub, instantsly firm hands when to my hips and held my uncontrollable movements as he teased me. I felt him slide in a small amount then pull out. I pulled against my restraints to grab him and to pull him against me and into me. At this point I felt nothing, but I heard Eric's laugh that was closer than I expected. The bed next to me pressed down lightly on either side, finally he entered me fully. A high pitched moan from myself was accompanied by his own lower moan. With each thrust my body began pulling against my restraints as I spasmed with orgasm. I wasn't used to being restrained as I was.

Right when my muscles began relaxing from our first orgasm together tonight, he began thrusting into me again. Lips touched to my breast and he continued to work his hips despite his fangs dipping into my soft skin and pulling my sweet blood from me. My second intense orgasm brought tears to my eyes and more exhaustion racked my body, I had used a lot of energy pulling on the silk pieces holding me down and vulnerable to him. I was sad when my body lost contact with his, I allowed myself to relax before I spoke,

"Eric. . . where are you?"

On my right a weight held down the bed,

"It's okay my dear, I was just teasing."

The blindfold slipped off of my face and I looked around the dimmed room. I could now see Eric's face was close to mine and he lay next to me. When I looked down and saw a little drop of blood run from my perky breast, I thought nothing of it; it was my legs spread openly for the whole room to see, what if Pam walked in? I felt sexy and exposed at the same time but it wasn't something to enjoy. As if reading my mind Eric sat up and released my arms and legs from the bedposts. I let my heavy eyelids drop and my body turn into Eric's. The world went blank from there.


	9. Night Seven: A Mission Fit For a Human

My eyes fluttered open when I became aware of the gentle stroking of fingers against my face. The only light in the room was coming from the city outside the exposed window, this small amount of light allowed me to see the outline of Eric who was leaning over me. It was his hands stroking my face. I awoke more and realized the sensation of his bare body pressing firmly into mine, I could feel every dip and crevice of his front. He brushed the hair from my face that had been laying over one of my eyes.

"Fawn my dear, I have a favor to ask of you." I shivered at the feeling of him speaking against the nape of my neck.

"Yes?" I sighed leaning my head back for him assuming he wanted more blood. His hand engulfed my chin and he gently pulled me back to looking at him,

"No, the offer is nice, but it isn't what I want from you. . . not right now."

"What is it then?"

"Someone very important to me has been taken, as a vampire I cannot complete what needs to be done but you can if you are brave."

Something Eric couldn't do? How is it possible that my viking isn't capable of something whilst I am.

"What can't you do?"

"A church group dead set against vampires have taken my maker. If I go to save him, I will not make it far with their advanced weaponry. Can I trust you to enter the church and find your way to Godric?"

I could tell the care in his thought in all honesty terrified me, but I would do anything for Eric, especially if it meant something dire to him.

"Yes, I'll find him."

"Let's get up, I will get you your clothing and explain the plan to you, the sooner we get to him the better things will be."

Out from the small hotel dresser Eric pulled a formal outfit. He held it up towards me.

"To human churches it is standard to wear these sorts of outfits, correct?"

"It's helpful." I nodded. He nodded back then handed me the clothes. He took a seat on the bed and looked at me expectantly. I quickly put the outfit on, silently gawking at it's amount of fabric. It was a change compared to what I had been set to wear recently. When I was fully clothed, Eric patted the bed next to him. I scampered over and sat down next to him as a child would their rolemodel.

"The plan is to act interested in the hype of what is going on, in front of Steve and Sarah Newlin you hate vampires. We have guessed Godric is being held in the basement, so get your way there. I am confident in you to know what to do and when to do it."

I nervously nodded while smoothing out my skirt to give my hands something to do.

"Let's go, I don't want to waste what little time we have." I took Eric's hand and allowed him to pull me up. As we made our way out of the door I heard him mumble,

"I'll need to get rid of that outfit later."


	10. Night Seven Part 2:The Mission Continues

My anxiety grew each passing second in the car. I wasn't looking forward to meeting Steve and Sarah Newlin, I was worried I would say something that would tip them off to my plan. Maybe there would be a way not to encounter them.

"Eric?" I looked to him, his eyes were focused on the road in front of us until he turned to me. I trusted he wouldn't get us in a crash.

"Yes?"

"Is there a way I could rescue Godric without having to encounter Steve and Sarah first?"

"Fawn, you need to be brave. Fear doesn't get you anywhere."

"I know, but I am so scared of messing up! I know I will say something that will make them aware of what's going on!"

He looked back at the road and remained silent for a few seconds.

I feared that I had irritated him.

"Can I trust you Fawn?" He looked back at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Yes, you can Eric. I don't want to mess up, I want to get things right." I sniffled, "Please Eric, I want to help really bad, but I don't want to talk to-"

"Enough. We'll figure out something for you to do."

Majority of the car ride was left in silence after he spoke. I didn't dare look at him, I could tell he was angry.

Just before we arrived at the church Eric pulled the car off to the side of the road. I shook with fear waiting for him to speak. From what I could see in the dark car he was looking straight ahead, his face showing no emotion.

"We think Godric is being kept in the basement. Based on what we know, there is a way into the basement from the outside. It would be better for you as a human to go in and find out his location and anything else you can figure out about The Fellowship of The Sun. Is this job satisfactory for you?" He looked at me, I could see a faint outline of his face in the dark.

"I could manage that... get information on The Fellowship of The Sun, and find Godric?"

"Yes, and you must not be found by anyone in the Fellowship. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. I will take you to the way in."

He began to open his door, I wasn't quite ready yet.

"Wait, Eric."

He turned back.

"Yes?"

"What do I do when I find Godric?"

"I'll sense it when you find him."

He got out and shut the door leaving me in silence. I didn't like his answer, but I guess I would live with it the way he is. He opened my car door and picked me up effortlessly. The way his arms encircled me and his hands touched my legs and back made me want to melt into him, but no, I had a job to do.

We had walked a long way through the dark outdoors before finally making it to a large church. The grass crunched under Eric's feet as he skirted around the place and eventually stopped at a small door in the ground. He gently set me down and watched me pull my skirt down.

"Very... cryptic. . . a door in the ground." I said half to myself. Eric let out a light chuckle before he bent down and pulled the door open. I was thoroughly surprised to see a decent staircase that was lit leading down into a cement room, it eased my nerves a little.

"Good luck my dear," He laid a light kiss on my lips, "I will return after dealing with some matters, when you are done there will be a reward for you."

Reward? What could that mean? I gave him one last look, mustering up a smile just for him before I took a deep breath and started down the stairway. There is no turning back now.

The first thing I noticed was the office like setting that there was in this room. A desk, and many many filing cabinets. I remembered how one of my goals was to get information on the Fellowship, and usually information was held in rooms like this. I ran to the nearest cabinet and gently pulled on the top drawer, the last person who opened it had not taken care to properly lock it as it easily slid open. The first file I picked out was from a section titled "Soldiers of the Sun". It held a picture of a fairly tan male with brown eyes and caramel hair. His name was 'Jason Stackhouse' and he was personally chosen by Steve and Sarah to protect their family.

"What are you doing?" A voice sounded in the room, I shoved the file back into the cabinet and shut it quickly before reeling around to see who had yelled at me. A gray haired male was in the doorway and in his hand he held a gun clearly pointed at me. I stammered and sputtered for my answer, but nothing came. Before I knew it I was on the ground, my abdomen exploding with pain and my ears ringing. Amidst this I heard a gurgling wail and then another male was at my side. My head was cradled and I could now see he was a brunette, he had patterned tattoos along his neck and arms. He was cold, a vampire.

"Who... Godric?" I managed to choke out. He looked slightly shocked.

"How do you know of me?"

"E-eric Northman."

"Eric sent a human for me?"

I nodded.

"He shouldn't have done that, I must heal you and fix this."

I watched him lift his wrist to his mouth and bite it. His blood trickled down his arm.

"No, please." I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Yes, you will die otherwise."

I blacked out immediately after, I could feel my life leaving my body.

A nectarine taste filled my mouth and brought me back to conscious thought. I realized that Godric's arm was to my mouth and feeding blood into me. It tasted different from Eric's, but still sweet and wonderful. My head began to clear and the pain in my abdomen left, I felt better although I didn't want to betray Eric. I pushed at Godric's arm not wanting anymore of his blood, now he is bonded to me aswell. It was about then he pulled away and I was able to see his face full on. I watched his expression turn from dull to somewhat serene.

"I am here my child, down here." He spoke, closing his eyes. Before I could open my mouth to ask what he was talking about Eric appeared before us. I didn't know what to make of the look on his face; he looked completely awestruck. I allowed Godric to stand and have a moment with his child, I watched as they exchanged so much between each other with not a word or a touch.

"You shouldn't have sent a human for me." Godric broke the silence.

"It was the only way to rescue you." Eric who was knealing is now looking up at his maker.

"I was in no need of a rescue Eric."

"Godric, are you aware of what they had planned for you?"

"Yes, I was well aware of what they had planned."

A harsh sound filled the room along with flashing lights, the two vampires looked up.

"Eric, leave now. Get the human out."

"Godric, I will not leave your side!"

"I said leave. Spill no blood on your way out."

Eric stood and took my hand, I ran to keep up with his quick pace. We wove around tight corners and eventually we were climbing up the stairs that led to the main level of the church. He stopped and put his fingers to his lips motioning for me to remain quiet, my heart was racing. If it was enough to stop Eric; I should probably be somewhat worried. He glanced around the corner and his positioning allowed me to see as well. A group of Steve Newlin's anti vampire 'soldiers of the sun'" were meeting in the main room. They spoke in hushed tones and carried many weapons that could easily take down a vampire, maybe even one with Eric's power.

Eric turned to me and took a hold of my shoulder.

"Stay here and keep quiet."

"Eric? What are you doing? They have sta-"

"Just trust me." He whispered to me before he turned around. I watched curiously as he hunched his shoulders and popped up the collar of his jacket. An odd grin spread across his face that had me worried for his sanity. He sauntered out to the soldiers and it was then I realized his game; he was playing out a perfect imitation of a human, it was almost scary how well he had it perfected. I couldn't hear the conversation, but it wasn't hard to see that they weren't buying whatever he was telling them. Eric turned back to himself and caught the gaze of a younger male, the glazed look humans get when glamoured took over his face. My fears were confirmed when an older male began to approach Eric with a stake from behind, I couldn't let this happen. Right as the older male lifted his arm I stepped out from my hiding space,

"Eric!" I shouted. He immediately dropped the glamour and turned on the guy who was behind him. Disarming the guy posed no problem to Eric, I watched as the others ran in fear and abandoned their own.

"Remember Godric's words! Don't kill him!" I wouldn't lie, I didn't want to see Eric kill someone. Just because I knew it happened didn't mean I wanted to see. I was relieved when Eric immediately dropped the stake and allowed the guy to run off. Eric came to me and took my arm, hoping for an exit we entered the church. That didn't work, of course not. We were met face to face with Steve Newlin. This night just gets better and better doesn't it?


	11. Night Seven Part 3: Forever or Never

So, it's been forever since I have updated and I am SO sorry for that. I got busy with life and everything, and honestly I had no idea where to take this fic. I finally got inspiration for the next chapter, and further plot, so I decided to work on it and here is what I have. :)

I feel a little bit like my writing is slightly different from what it was in the last chapter I published, but who knows... maybe I am just self concious? Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I do plan to keep on working on this story until the end of it!

* * *

><p>"Looking for an exit?" Steve Newlin didn't look as powerful as he was made out to be by his followers. I had a feeling he wasn't popular in high school. Eric said nothing, so I followed his example. Steve continued to speak,<p>

"The only exit you will be taking is going to lead you straight to hell."

Footsteps filled the empty silence that took over when Steve finished speaking; I glanced behind me to see many many soldiers pouring in with weapons. It was right about then I began really fearing that we wouldn't make it out alive. I looked around terrified, I knew Eric could take out some of them, but even now I was doubting his abilities.

My heart was racing wildly around my chest; a part of me wanting to blurt out words that came to mind, another wanting to fall on the ground sobbing like a toddler and just stay there until something ends.

"Please! Let us go!" My voice cracked slightly, but no tears poured from my eyes, Eric gave me an emotionless look.

"That would be a good idea, but do you know what sounds better?" Steve paused, "A holy bonfire at dawn! And we have not only one vampire, but two!"

I looked at Eric, fighting back the tears that wanted to blur my vision and roll down my reddened cheeks. As if he sensed my exact worries he said,

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

A light whimper came from me as I watched him step forward and allow the humans to push him to the large platform to the right of Steve.

"Brothers and Sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn!"

I cringed at the nasty sizzling sounds that started when they laid the thin silver chains along Eric's bare skin. His fangs showed as he growled each and every time the silver made its initial contact with his skin. Amidst the sound of Eric's pain, I heard more footsteps; but disregarded it as I figured it was just more of the Soldiers of the Sun coming for back up. I averted my gaze from Eric when a powerful voice resonated through the room upon the doors to the church opening.

"Steven Newlin, you have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. The same way we did you're father."

The man and all of his cohorts had fangs; back up on our side had arrived. The distraction allowed me to run to Eric and pull the chain from his body. In an instant he had Steve Newlin on the ground by his neck.

"Murderers!" Steve shouted despite the position he was in. I couldn't even begin to explain the relief I felt as everyone began to realize the upper hand vampires held in this situation.

"Kill them… All of them." The head vampire growled. Many vampires swarmed the church and grabbed terrified humans; ready to rip their throats out in a mere matter of seconds.

"Enough! You came for me I assume, underlings?" Yet another voice took power and attention in the church; this time more soft and understanding almost. I turned to look in the direction the voice came from; above the podium on a ledge stood Godric.

Seeing him sparked something weird in me, I couldn't tell if it was his blood that I had ingested, or the luminescent glow about him up on that ledge that seemed to stupefy everyone in the church. I surely didn't get the same feeling seeing Godric that seeing Eric brought to me.

Everyone watched Godric jump down from the ledge. He calmly sauntered over to where Eric stood with Steve.

"I can handle this, Eric."

Eric dropped his head in a quick respectful nod, and then stepped back from Steve. Despite being shorter than even Steve, Godric effortlessly took hold of the collar on Steve's shirt and pulled him to his feet. Steve quivered with fear, his trembling toes just barely grazing the floor.

"Who of you would give your life for this man?" Godric announced to the hoard of Fellowship followers.

Not one person was willing to stand up for Steve. They all glanced at each other, looking for an answer from the black sheep of the group. Nothing.

"That's what I thought. Go home everyone."

The humans took no time in shuffling out of the small doors; grateful to be going home. Eager to forget that tonight had even happened and that they had very well almost lost their lives.

Part of me envied them. Yet I was now eager to return to the room that Eric had kept me in for a short time before we came to Dallas. _I wanted Shreveport._

Eric's large hand engulfed mine, dragging me from my trauma induced daydream session.

"Let's go." His tone was hushed.

We followed Godric out of the church, leaving Steve Newlin to himself in his empty church. Even his yelling didn't dent the feeling of accomplishment welling up inside me. I had accomplished my mission, hadn't I?

I watched groups of vampires interacting with each other in the open living room. They all held fancy wine glasses of dark red substance; I couldn't tell if they were drinking Tru Blood or the real thing. A lot of the vampires would shoot quick glances in my direction before turning back to who they were talking to. I felt like I was in high school again.

Just a foot or so away Eric kneeled before Godric, speaking to him in a hushed tone. I was more relaxed when Eric had his attention on something, not moving. I felt less like a puppy just standing by him, rather than following behind him while he walked around and mingled.

Eric stood, turning to me.

"Are you ready to go?"

Was he kidding? I stood out like a sore thumb here. I nodded, hoping my eagerness didn't show too much. He returned the nod before wrapping a protective arm around my waist. He and Godric made eye contact once more, before Eric wordlessly led me out of Godric's house.

Once we had left the house, I looked up to Eric as we walked. His brow was furrowed; he looked really troubled beyond the furrowed brow.

"Is something wrong Eric?" I gently asked him. I didn't want to anger him, but I was curious . . . and concerned to say the least. Didn't stop walking to look at me,

"Are you cold?" Avoiding my question? I sighed and shook my head,

"No." I wasn't going to push my boundaries. Whatever it was that bothered Eric was none of my business. Eric slid his arm from my waist to open the car door for me and assist me into the car. He shut the door and sped around to the other side of the car, climbing in and slamming the door. The thick silence was permeated by the sound of the car purring to life. I kept my eyes down towards my folded hands, picking at the chipped polish on my nails. I had forgotten they had even been painted in the first place. Maybe Pam would let me borrow some nail polish, or Eric would let my buy some?

A few minutes into the ride, dirty thoughts had been running through my mind to their own abandon. One of those being his earlier comment about how he needed to get rid of the clothes I was currently wearing; I was definitely into that idea. I thought for a moment, coming up with the best plan.

I wondered whether my plan would be an obvious display of my intentions, or if he would get mad and push me away. It was worth a try. In the dark shadows of the car, I slipped my tan flats off of my feet. I pulled the little footies off with my toes and adeptly placed them in the shoes. I shot a quick look towards Eric; he was still focused on the road as far as I could tell. I shifted so I was leaning against the door, facing him to some extent. I drew my left leg up, gently placing my foot on his thigh. My legs are short, so it was a bit of a stretch; nothing too drastic though. I looked up at his face just in time to see his eyes descend. He watched me slide my foot up his leg and inwards. I knew I had made it when I felt his length through the tight jeans he wore, which brought a dazzling grin onto his face. He looked at my face now with a faint remnant of a smile left on his own face. I attempted a sexy smile as I continued to run the bottom of my foot up and down his length through the jeans.

One of Eric's large hands left the steering wheel only to rest on my ankle.

"I'd much rather it be your mouth pleasuring me, instead of your feet." He paused for a second, "As cute as they are."

He pulled my foot up to his face and placed a light kiss on the top of it before placing it back down on the seat beside him. It was this simple act that somehow caused a great deal of wetness to pool in my groin. Eagerly, I adjusted once more. I pulled my hair back over my shoulder and leaned towards Eric. I saw how my hands trembled as I unzipped his jeans. I was trekking on unknown ground now; I had never done this for a guy! But I was determined to please him and to know that he knew I was capable of meeting his needs.

Slipping my hand into his jeans, I pulled out his semi-erect member. Instantly I thought back to when I was 15 and home alone. I had been curious about porn, so I switched on my computer and started private browsing. I looked up a porn site, instantly finding millions of websites to choose from. The top one seemed promising, so I clicked the first sub-link. That link took me straight to a video of a girl giving a guy a blow job. I remember how I blushed at how openly this woman would do such a thing for a camera, yet I couldn't bring myself to look away. It was fascinating to some extent.

The memory so vivid in my mind, gave me an idea of what to do now. I wrapped my fingers around his thick shaft and gently ran my hand up and down in slow strokes. Leaning down further, I timidly swirled my tongue along the head of his member before taking it into my mouth. Cold fingers stroked my head, running through my hair every few seconds.

"Yes." He murmured, letting me know I was doing fine.

I continued to pump his shaft while I worked on gently sucking him. I only managed to take in a short length of him; I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to take his full length. Somewhere in between the nerves and excitement I was feeling, I could feel the car slowing and pulling off to a side until it settled to a complete stop. I heard the jingling of keys and then the silence from the car shutting off.

I felt Eric's fingers gently tangle themselves in my hair, but rather than push me down further on him he pulled me upwards. I craned my neck to see what he wanted.

"_Kom hit__.__" _he whispered to me in the dark.

Assuming what he meant, I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood on the seat on my knees. I knew I was right about what he wanted as soon as he gripped my hips with his large hands and pulled me over to his seat. My tight skirt bunched around my upper thighs when I straddled his narrow hips. Eric's freed erection pressed into my stomach through my clothes, the base of him was pressed against my soaked panties; right against my clit.

"Eric please, now." My voice sounded so husky that it shocked even me. I leaned in and pressed my lips into his. My mind raced as his lips took control of mine and his fangs slipped against my tongue and lips. My hands didn't quite know where they wanted to be. They had started on his chest, but now had found their way up to his previously slicked back hair; now it was tousled by my hand.

I wasn't paying attention enough to notice, but his hands had slipped down to my thong and he snapped it with a flick of his finger. Finally! I was free from the small restraint holding me back from him. I was overwhelmed with the feelings I had for him at this point. Without hesitation I reached down and took his large member in my hand, and lifted myself up only to drop myself back down. A soft, but still so feral growl rumbled deep in Eric's throat. It reminded me of how powerful he really is, and the instinct that came with his vampire nature.

Eric still held onto my hips, moving with me as I rode him. I moved my hips up and down on top of him, panting all the while. Eric kept his lips to my neck, waiting for the right moment to plunge them into the soft skin of my neck. Then I felt it. My whole body trembled as my orgasm spread through my body like a hot drink on a cold day. My inner walls clenched around his member that was throbbing from his own release. Even the feeling of his fingers digging into my hips was enjoyable at this point. My orgasmed began to ebb away but was soon refueled by Eric sinking his fangs deep into my neck. My moans elevated to his name being called over and over. I savored the feeling while he sucked greedily at my neck, wanting every bit of my sweet blood he could get.

As soon as Eric's fangs left my neck, I let myself slump forwards and rest on him. Sweat rolled down my chest and legs, cooling my hot body down in little streaks. I was high off of him, it was an amazing experience. Yet somewhere, part of me wanted to deny how I was falling for him so hard.

Eric's arms felt like heaven to me, and I was reluctant to leave them. I could have stayed there and fallen asleep in his embrace. Despite all the sleep

"Fawn, go back to your seat. We can continue this when we get to the hotel."

I thought he meant more sex,

"I am tired though."

I yawned so hard I thought my jaw would dislocate.

"I know, it's alright."

I looked up at his eyes. Reality was starting to come back to remind me that we aren't a couple, that more or less I was here for his pleasure.

"Are you sure?"

He sighed,

"Yes, I am sure. Your little surprise was wonderful. If you want we can cuddle as much as you like when we get to the hotel"

I smiled, then climbed back into my seat obediently. I now had something to look forward to upon returning to the hotel.

"Good girl."

Eric grinned proudly at me, before he adjusted himself back into his pants. As I watched him start the car, I thought about everything. Maybe progress is being made with Eric? I feared that he would grow bored of me one day and toss me aside like an old toy, but those fears didn't get in the way of my dreams that in the future he would turn me into a vampire and keep me with him. I yawned once again, shaking my muddled and tired thoughts from my head before resting my head on the car door.


	12. Smokey Blue Sunrise

**Authors Note: ****So, keeping to my promise I am going to update more often :) Here is an new chapter for you all! Also, I am not going to title the chapters as days anymore, because it is soon going to get to the point in the story where that won't work, so from now on it will just be what comes to mind for the chapter. Maybe the last chapter will be a day number ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I lifted a hand to my forehead, eyes still closed. Then I realized something. I sat up, my eyes opening in a flash. When did I get into bed? The last thing I remembered was my head resting on the car door, and the sound of the road passing under the car. I guess Eric must've carried me into the hotel after I had fallen asleep in the car. The room was dark from the cloth curtains being closed to keep the city lights out. It was still night time. I rubbed my eyes once again to clear my vision before I looked to the clock on the side table. It's bright red numbers said <strong>5:57AM<strong>. Dawn was soon approaching. I felt around the large bed, my heart fluttering nervously at the lack of Eric's presence. I knew he had survived the last 1000 years with the sun looming over him for most of his life, but I still couldn't help but fear he was trapped somewhere and would die.

I made no haste in throwing the heavy comforter off of my body, ignoring the cold air conditioned room, and running to the dresser to look for some clothes. I assume that Eric had undressed me before he laid me down to sleep, because now all I wore was a red laced thong. No bra. I knew for a fact that he had done that for his benefit, considering I came back wearing a bra but no panties. I shook my head, smiling now.

I fumbled around the top of the dresser. I knew there was a small lamp somewhere on the dresser; I remember seeing it somewhere in my memory. Finally my hands met what felt like a base of a lamp, and the dim yet blinding light infiltrated my mind. It was one of those fancy touch lamps. I have always loved sitting there and tapping them repeatedly; it was worse than flicking a light switch on and off. But now isn't the time to fool around. Using the small amount of light that the lamp produced, I opened up the top drawer. I was met with a sight of Eric's boxers and muscle shirts. My face turned a vivid shade of red; I felt like I was digging through something I wasn't supposed to just by opening this drawer. I quickly shut it and moved on to the next. This time I was rewarded by women's clothing that looked my size. Dainty bras, panties, shirts, skirts, and even jeans all fitting in one drawer. I grabbed a lacy bra that matched my thong, and the color of blood. I wrapped it around my ribs and clipped it, twisted it around and pulled the straps up. I looked at myself in the mirror of the dresser.

"Damn, my boobs look really nice. Not too uncomfortable either."

I mumbled to myself out loud. Just then, I felt an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was definitely wrong, I knew it. I looked quickly to the windows. They had locked shut. This definitely wasn't good, the sun was high enough where it could kill a vampire now. I grabbed some jeans from the drawer. I frantically unfolded the ripped denim and shimmied myself into them and buckled them. A bit tight, but they would stretch. I grabbed a white shirt with billowy white fabric and pulled it over my head as I briskly walked towards the door. It was an odd shirt that took some adjusting for me to realize that it was a one shoulder shirt. I took hold of the door handle, but before I could turn it I heard a click and it turned on its own. I gasped and jumped back to avoid being hit by the door.

To my relief it was Eric. Bloody tears streaked his pale cheeks in harsh lines. He looked worn out and depressed. He had cried in my presence before, but this was more unexpected. We both stood there looking at each other, not really sure how to react. Without thinking I stepped forward and raised my hand up to his face and took his cheek in a gentle caress. The dire look remained on his face while he reached up and placed his hand gently over mine.

"Eric . . . what happened?" I asked softly.

"Why are you dressed?" He asked, and immediately I wanted to cry even more. His sadness was even more apparent in his voice. Normally I would have been irritated with being answered by a question, but I didn't even notice this time.

"I was going to look for you," I looked down at the floor, "I was scared that something had happened to you."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"I felt something, something awful. I thought something happened to you."

"Not me." He shook his head. Eric took my hand off his cheek and gently let it back to my side. I watched as he walked past me until he reached the couch in the room and sat down. I turned and closed the door quietly. My heart felt so heavy at the sight before me, and the weight only got worse when he placed his head in his hands. Dark little drops fell from his face. I gave into my caring side that I had tucked away during my years of living with my family, and walked across the room to him. I took a seat on the coffee table in front of him. My heart was fluttering around nervously in my chest; I wasn't sure how Eric would react to what I was about to do. I leaned in and slowly slid my hands under his own and pulled his face upwards so he was looking at me. I looked past the deep shades of red rimming his eyes, into the soft blue color of his pupils. It was almost as if I could see everything from his past reflecting in his emotions, the most prominent one being sorrow. I leaned in further and placed a light kiss on his lips and moved back. I watched him, waiting for him to push me away from him and to abscond into Pam's room. But he didn't do anything. He sat there in silence, looking back at me. I took a small breath,

"It's daytime, you must be tired. Do you want to go lay down?"

I was a little nervous with the way Eric was acting, this was so different and out of character for him. He nodded and stood up, taking my hand in his.

"That would be wise; I don't need the bleeds right now."

He led me to the edge of the bed, and then took a hold of my shirt, gently lifting it up over my head and tossing it to the floor. Next were my jeans, those too falling to the floor. I took Eric's muscle shirt off for him and threw it to the pile of clothes we had made on the floor. I let him slip his own jeans off.

"Lay down, I will be in bed with you in a minute."

I obeyed his command, climbing into the plush comforters and resting my head on the soft pillow. My nap earlier hadn't done much for me, so this turned lying down into my own personal heaven. I could feel my eyelids growing heavy, yet I kept them open in my wait for my bedmate.

I watched Eric pick up our clothes and slowly carry them to the dresser. My eyes wandered down his lean body as he stooped down and opened the bottom drawer, tossing our clothes in and shutting it. He straightened and tapped the base of the lamp a few times until we were left in complete darkness. In a matter of seconds the bed was being pressed down and Eric's body came into contact with mine. His arms, strong and protective, wrapped around me and he settled on his back with my head resting on his chest. I felt so cozy in this position. The blanket was up to my neck, and it seemed to keep me from noticing the lack of heat coming from Eric's body. One of his hands came up and gently stroked my head in a caring way.

"_Jag älskar dig." _

His smooth voice wafted into my ears and settled in my heart. I didn't speak Swedish, yet I knew exactly what he had said.

_I love you._


End file.
